Time will Last
by Hoopligan
Summary: Sequel to 'One Last Time'  Rated M for a reason.  R&R


Disclaimer: I am J.K Rowling and own Harry Potter. I'm joking, mate.

'_NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!'_

_Mrs Weasley threw off her cloak as she ran, freeing her arms. Bellatrix spun on the spot, roaring with laughter at the sight of her new challenger._

'_OUT OF MY WAY!' shouted Mrs Weasley to the three girls, and with a simple swipe of her wand she began to duel. Harry watched with terror and elation as Molly Weasley's wand slashed and twirled, and Bellatrix Lestrange's smile faltered, and became a snarl. Jets of light flew from both wands, the floor around the witches' feet became hot and cracked; both women were fighting to kill._

Ginny had never seen her mum angrier before. Her face was contorted with rage and fury, and there was no doubt that her mother wanted to kill. She had every right to; Bellatrix had taken her brother's life and almost hers. She shuddered, remembering that the sickly green light missing her by inches. She was_ that _close to death, and now, she actually regretted the curse's miss. If it had hit her, she would've been reunited with Harry in death, and nothing could separate them again. Little did she know how wrong she was.

'_You-will-never-touch-our-children-again!' screamed Mrs Weasley._

_Bellatrix laughed, the same exhilarated laugh her cousin Sirius had given as he toppled backwards through the veil, and suddenly Harry knew what was going to happen before it did._

She watched her mother's curse soar beneath Bellatrix's outstretched arm and hit her directly in her chest; directly over her heart. She heard Voldemort scream at the loss of his best lieutenant, and fearfully looked over to her mother, her face pale, as Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at her mother.

'_Please no!'_ her heart thought as she realized what was going to happen. But before anything could happen,

'_Protego!'_

Her heart stopped pumping. Her lungs stopped exhaling. Her nostrils stopped inhaling. Her blood stopped flowing. Her brain stopped thinking. She knew that voice, that soothing, deep voice that comforted her in situations like the one she currently was in.

Impossible. It couldn't be. It couldn't. But it was. It was.

A raven-haired man with emerald green eyes hidden behind his horrendous glasses emerged from out of thin air, and a yell of shock, relief and cheers were all stifled at once. Harry Potter had eyes only for a snake-like man with scarlet livid eyes, a nose as flat as a snake and with slits for nostrils. The same man who had caused so much destruction in this world, who had caused so much pain, who was the reason Harry Potter didn't have a family, didn't have a life. Ginny could tell by the determination and fury in Harry's eyes that Voldemort didn't have long to live.

Her mind immediately slipped into overdrive, and she mesmerized his every feature, as if she was looking at him for the last time. He had come back, for her, for Ron, for Hermione, for the family that had treated him like their own son, for the Wizarding World that needed him so much. She didn't properly her what he was saying, because she was lost at the sight of him. She gazed at him as he finally finished off Voldemort for good. She ran to him, hugging him fiercely, although she was sure he was unaware of her presence in his arms alongside a hundred other people. That didn't matter. She could hug him and kiss him any time she liked soon, because his heart belonged to her just as much as hers belonged to him.

Harry lay down in his four poster bed, his heart thumping and longing for a red-headed woman to be with him, beside him. He doubted that would ever happen, because of what he had done to her. Other women obviously would have shunned him there and then for doing what he did, and tears started to sparkle up in his eyes. He didn't really have a proper life in front of him now, the Weasleys were too upset by Fred's loss, and probably blamed him for hole he had caused in each of their hearts. Little did he know that the hole in their hearts had deepened further by the sight of his lifeless body.

Ginny walked into the Common Room, her heart beating fiercely. He was here. She knew it. There was no one else present here anywhere, and so she was only walking up to the staircase when she saw him at the top, his green eyes fearfully focused on her. Without any words, without any shake of the head, she was in his arms, her mouth was on his, both of them trying to reach the others tonsils. No tears were shed, no words were spoken as they moved up to his four poster bed and he tackled her to his bed, still kissing her passionately.

She unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his scarred, bruised and bloody chest. Her eyes watered up, but he brought her face to his, and kissed her cheeks, licking away her tears.

'Gin, we don't have to do this,' he murmured.

'Please!' she begged him, her voice breaking up as she sobbed into his chest, causing his heart to thump again. He undid her shirt, revealing a lacy red bra, and undid its strap, causing his mouth to open. Ginny had beautiful breasts, they were shaped perfectly, they weren't too big or small, just perfect. Knowing this wasn't going to be a moment of passion, but rather of need, he unbuckled his belt and pulled down his boxers.

Ginny blushed at the sight of him at full mast, and gestured him to enter her. She looked determined and beautiful at the same time. As his sex touched hers, he hesitated, looking up to her. She gave him her approval, and slowly entered into her. Very soon, her gasps of pain became moans of pleasure and Harry exploded into her, white light blinding his eyes.

'I love you,' she exclaimed, giving him a chaste kiss, smiling for the first time he'd seen her in a year at most.

He responded by murmuring against her lips, 'Lub you too,'

She giggled and together they wrapped themselves in each other's arms, the blanket covering their bodies, forgetting all the controversy of the past. He was with her, she was with him, and nothing else mattered. For the first time in his life, Harry knew he was going to have a future.

Meanwhile, in the girls dormitory, a bushy haired brunette and a freckled, red haired man were doing the same thing, none of them oblivious to the fact that another couple was sharing an intimate moment in the same tower.

Unaware to both females was the fact that sperm inside the semen was flowing up to their eggs, fertilizing it, thus giving birth to two other living organisms. But that would be in nine months, and that was a long time.

A.N: Thanks for reading this. Please review, I will appreciate it. I have my examinations coming up, and so I'll be busy till the tenth of May, but then I'll be updating more frequently. Kudos to all of you, thank you.


End file.
